For a number of years, pickup trucks have been increasing in popularity as family vehicles which also double for numerous household chores which cannot be accommodated by conventional automobiles. With such increasing use, the pickup truck has been called upon to perform more and more duties beyond merely hauling what can be placed in the bed of the truck. Simultaneously, smaller trucks have also become increasingly popular, yet they are still often called upon to perform the same hauling tasks as the full size pickups.
Of course such trucks continue to be the mainstay of many commercial truck users for hauling or carrying a large variety of materials such as sand, gravel, dimension lumber, full sheets of plywood, ladders, tractors and the like, in addition to the family groceries. Thus, the pickup truck is being used as a very versatile vehicle for a great many purposes.
Notwithstanding their versatility, pickup trucks still have certain limitations in terms of the tasks which they can perform safely and conveniently. For example, the full size trucks generally have a maximum bed length of eight feet, yet often they are used to carry larger lumber by leaving the tailgate down. When the tailgate is left down, however, the lumber is usually not restrained and can fall out of the bed while driving down the highway.
Alternatively, the tailgate is left up and the lumber is rested on top of the tailgate and extends beyond the rear of the truck. In this latter case, the lumber, ladders or other cargo is at a downward angle toward the front of the truck which helps to keep the cargo in place, but the cargo then will often scratch the finish on top of the tailgate, detracting from the appearance of the truck.
In the past, a variety of devices have been developed for overcoming some of the foregoing problems, but generally the prior devices have only overcome one problem, and in so doing frequently introduce other problems.
For example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,472,639 which issued Sept. 18, 1984 to B. E. Bianchi discloses a device in the nature of a collapsible box attached to the truck tailgate for extending the load length of a pickup truck by opening the tailgate and unfolding the box structure. However, the use of long "piano" hinges attaching the structure to the tailgate, together with the overlapping side panels, tends to create a bulky structure when in the closed position, and with inadequate latching means for securing in position. Further, such a device is relatively expensive to produce.
Another device is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,389,067 which issued on June 21, 1983 to A. J. Rubio. This device is clipped over the top of a tailgate and includes support posts which rest on the bed of the truck. The cross bar is positioned slightly above the top of the tailgate so that objects longer than the bed rest on the crossbar, rather than the top of the tailgate, to protect the finish on the tailgate. While the device does protect the top of the tailgate, it must be removed when the tailgate is opened.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide an improved tailgate accessory which increases the versatility of the truck bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tailgate accessory which is secured in an out-of-the-way position when not in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tailgate accessory which protects the top of the tailgate from damage by long object carried in the bed of the truck when the tailgate is closed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tailgate accessory which extends the useable length of the truck bed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tailgate accessory which may be used to cause very long objects to lie at a downward angle toward the front of the bed when the tailgate is open.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a tailgate accessory which may be easily collapsed when not in use and secured in an unobtrusive position.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a detailed consideration of the specification and claims which follow, when taken together with the accompanying drawings.